islandsideadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek
Derek is a diesel who is known for his initial "teething" troubles. Personality Derek is a jolly, enthusiastic diesel engine, who was brought in to assist Bill, Ben, and BoCo at the China Clay quarry. Unfortunately, due to his engine, he is highly prone to teething troubles, namely overheating and suffering frequent breakdowns, for which he is apologetic for the inconvenience. As a result, he spends many a day having his engine tended to. But Derek is a likeable chap and even Bill and Ben decided that they liked him due to his friendly nature. Derek has an infectious charisma, is keen to help anyone around him, and has a passion for sorting things out in a jiffy - if his cooling system lets him. Technical Details Basis Derek is based on a BR Class 17, also known as the Clayton Diesel-electric Type 1. 117 members of this class were built between 1962 and 1965. Derek's problems were undoubtedly inspired by those of his basis, as the twin Paxman engines of the real Class 17s were unreliable, being prone to problems with the camshaft, cylinder head, and other areas. Because of these problems, all Class 17s were withdrawn by the end of 1971, after less than 10 years of service. One Class 17, D8568, is preserved at the Chinnor and Princes Risborough Railway in South Oxfordshire. F1C640FD-6FC8-4D22-81E4-FD7C43D6D5A4.jpeg|Derek’s basis Livery Derek is painted in the British Railways Brunswick green livery with yellow warning panels. His window frames are lined white and he has the BR "Ferret and Dartboard" crest on his sides. Trivia *Starting from the fourteenth season, Derek's horn was reused for Salty. Before this, Derek's horn was also used for the foghorn in the sixth season episode, The Fogman and as Mavis' horn in the same season's episode, Buffer Bother. *Derek was the first non-Awdry standard gauge engine to be introduced into the television series. *Derek was not named in any of his appearances as in his debut episode, Double Teething Troubles: he was only referred to as the new Diesel, or simply Diesel and in the music video Trying, the lyrics say "Who's that straining up the hill?" rather than Derek's usual name. He was only named in merchandise ranges. *Originally, Derek was going to be named Paxman, but it was changed for fear it would offend the Paxman brand of diesels, or refer to celebrity Jeremy Paxman. The 1999 Official Website referred to Derek as Paxman Diesel. *The British Railways logo on his ERTL toy reads "Thomas Tank" instead of British Railways. *In his Wooden Railway prototype, Derek is seen with a greyish engine, unlike the black one presented in his final toy. His 2007 reissue sports the correct yellow engine. *His ERTL prototype shows him with a darker and different face and a darker colour scheme. His 2nd ERTL promotional artwork incorrectly depicts him with steam engine type wheels, a darker colour scheme, a grey undercarriage, square buffers and with no red buffer beam. Category:Characters